A New Friend
by adventure-timer225
Summary: My version of Alice's first vision of Bella. How did she react? How about Edward? Not much contemplating between Alice and Edward in this version. And Emmett had to be in here, he HAD to.


A/N: This version of Alice seeing Bella coming to Forks just came to mind, and I guess I couldn't contain this idea. Because Alice is AWEEESOMMME.

A New Friend

Alice P.O.V.

I was just finishing a new outfit design when the vision hit me.

_There was a girl, about 17 years old, coming to Forks. She had pale skin, almost as pale as mine, and a heart- shaped face. Her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown and she had a nice hair color of brown with hints of red highlights in the sunshine. She had a slim, short figure, and was approaching someone._

_ She walked through a sun-lit meadow, almost shyly. _And this is where the surprise happened.

_ Edward was standing across the girl in the meadow. He reached his hand out to her and she gladly took it and waltzed right into his embrace. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then leaned a little closer…_

The vision shifted, and was now set in our house. Our house? _The girl walked through the front door bringing a smiling Edward along with her. A blur of black and white and purple flash towards her- it was me. I was wearing the cutest purple dress. Interesting._

_I pulled her into the tightest hug that I could give her without crushing her bones. She let go of Edward's hand and hugged me back._

"_Alice," she said. Her voice was sweet and caring toward me. "I've only been gone for a couple of hours." And she laughed._

_I pulled out of the hug and smiled widely, "I know. But I have the cutest outfit for you for tomorrow!" She groaned loudly as I pulled her to the living room…_

The vision changed again. _Bella was in the meadow with Edward. Again. And the clouds were thinning. They gazed at each other lovingly, and Edward said- loud and proud, "I love you, Bella." _

"_I love you, Edward." She told him and they smiled simultaneously._ I awed to myself at that moment. _Just as they leaned closer, the sun shone and there were two sparkling, beautiful bodies in the middle of their meadow-_

"NO!" The loud shout from upstairsstartled me out of my vision. _And it was just getting better_, I thought to myself. Stupid mind reader. He just _had_ to ruin my moments of joy and be nosy.

Edward was in front of me before I could even move. He looked like he was going to explode from anger. "I will NOT let that happen." He nearly shouted at my face.

I glared at him. Did he not remember the #1 tip that he made for himself? "It's going to happen, Edward. Never go against Alice," I said and he just glared at me more.

"I will not let that happen," he repeated, "She has a whole life ahead of her, and I'm not going to just take it away!" Then Emmett walked in. Oh God, Emmett.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Did Edward say 'she'? He has a 'she' in his life? Besides the ones in the family?!" He had that stupid grin on his face, but I couldn't resist telling him.

I smiled widely and Edward groaned, "Yes! He has a 'she'!" I told Emmett my whole vision up until Edward so RUDELY interrupted.

I finished and Emmett was wide-eyed and walked up to his "brother". _Emmett, don't you dare say it!_

He draped his arm around Edward's shoulders and said, "So Edward, how does it feel to become a man? To finally fall in loooove?" Emmett just had to ruin my plans, didn't he?

Edward gave him an anger-filled glare and moved out of Emmett's grasp on him. "I wouldn't know Emmett. I've never even met this girl and I'm not going to ruin her future." I groaned loudly and turned to Edward, giving him the best 'I'm so angry, I would throw you in the flames' look. I saw him back away. Emmett literally ran out of the room.

"Listen to me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said jabbing my small index finger into his chest, "This is going to happen, I didn't see any different vision that led to both of you being happy and separated. So you're either concerned about her happiness and her being happy with _you_, or you'd rather worry about _your_ insecurities." I narrowed my eyes and he seemed to be defeated. "And I get a friend in the process," I told him.

He sighed, "I'm still going to try to save her, whether you like it or not." My smile faltered a little. But I realized that whatever decisions he made, just led him closer to my vision. I blocked that thought from him, by singing a random Christmas carol.

His eyes narrowed, curious to why I thought about Christmas songs in the middle of the year, and then he let it go.

I squealed loudly and Emmett came running back to the room. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, probably excited that he could get a new little sister. I turned back to Edward and wrapped him in the biggest hug I could give him with my little arms. Emmett came to us and hugged us both.

"We're going to have to have a family meeting. Soon." He was right Carlisle was still at work and Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie were out hunting. _They will all be home in about an hour_, I told Edward mentally. He nodded.

"I'm gonna have a new baby sister!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm going to have an ACTUAL friend!" I screamed. Emmett pulled away from the hug, mocking the look of being offended and sad. "Hey!" he said to me. Then he walked out of the room, stomping his feet as he went.

I chuckled, "I still love you in a sisterly way!" I yelled to the other room, even though I didn't need to.

"Yeah, okay," I heard him mumble. I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked at Edward, "Everything will get better, once you are in the situation yourself."

"Thank you, Alice," he said and hugged me again.

"No, thank you, Edward, I'm going to finally have a new best friend AND shopping buddy." YAY!


End file.
